Conventionally, to deliver (transmit) data from a server, or to transfer data between mobile stations in a mobile communications network, so-called connection-oriented transfer is carried out which searches for a location of a mobile station from its ID, and transfers a call control signal between nodes of the network, followed by the data delivery.
As for a plurality of users (mobile stations) belonging to the same group in an area supervised by the same edge node (for example, base station), the location of each user is identified by sending the call control signal, followed by the data delivery for each user.
Furthermore, although there is a so-called connectionless network that sends no call control signal at data transfer as is often seen in a normal fixed network Internet, there is no control (for example, handover control) applicable to such a case where the destination of the delivery moves incessantly.
Thus, the conventional data delivery method must transfer the call control signal between the nodes however small an amount of data to be delivered. As a result, it has problems of reducing node performance, requiring to develop complicated software, and increasing a system cost.
In addition, since it delivers data to user by user to deliver data to the users of the same group, it presents a problem of causing aggregation in the network, and increasing load of the data delivery server.